Dean's Dream
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Dean is having a nightmare involving Cas. Cas is normal Castiel is evil


Dean's Dream

Dean/Castiel

Rated M

Down own Supernatural. Eric Kripke needs to share!

Dean is having a nightmare involving Cas. Cas is normal Castiel is evil just to clarify. 1st FANFICTION!

Dean was fast asleep in his motel bed. Cas was across from him in a chair observing him as he slept. 'He looks peaceful' Cas said to himself as Dean turned on to his side and pulled up the blankets. 'He is probably dreaming about some girls dancing for him with a couple of drinks next to him.' Cas frowned and felt a pang of jealousy run throughout his body. Cas hated the fact that he was not attractive to Dean. Cas loved Dean with his whole heart and soul, and he didn't want to give him up to anyone but himself. Dean moaned in his sleep then rolled over and breathed a rough breath. Cas became worried and silently fluttered over to Dean. He moaned again, and he sounded like he was in pain. "Dean" Cas whispered into his ear. Dean moaned again louder though. Cas placed his hand on Dean's forehead and saw what he was dreaming. Dean was in a small room filled with people he knew but they all had black eyes. Cas saw a man standing the closest to Dean. His back was towards the crowd "What do you want to do with him boys?" The man yelled in his low rough voice. He recognized the voice as his own. People were randomly shouting tortures. Cas's jaw dropped, and he moved towards himself and Dean. Dean's mouth was duck taped shut. He was struggling against the restraints around his wrists, an he was mumbling something. "What's that Dean? You want what?" Castiel asked him. He struggled more trying to lunge at Castiel. He backed up a step and yelled at some guys for restraints for Dean's legs. Cas began pushing past people faster now. They chained Dean's legs against the wall tightly. Cas heard Dean moan from how tight they were. Cas finally made it to were Dean was. "Dean! Dean!" He cried out as Dean looked up at him. He ran over to him and began to free him from the chains. Castiel just grinned and snapped his fingers. Three huge guys came up from the floor and slowly made their way towards Cas and Dean. Dean saw them and began to thrash around and moaning against the duck tape. Cas looked up at him and slightly tilted his head. He tore off the tape from Dean's mouth. "God damn it." His voice was rough and scratchy "Cas behind you!" Cas turned around and one guy grabbed him and pulled his arms back behind his back "Cas!" Castiel laughed and clapped his hands. "Nice try kiddo. I knew you couldn't do it." Cas lowered his head and saw Castiel walk over to Dean. "I know you love him so much. That's why you came you heard him whine in his sleep. Your pathetic." His tone was stone cold. He ripped off another piece of duck tape. "No Cas come on you can do it! Don't give up!" Then Dean was silenced by the tape. He was mumbling against the tape Castiel just laughed and sat down on the throne on the right side of where Dean was chained to. Cas looked up and anger rushed though him and so did adrenaline. He twisted his wrist then bagged the guy behind him. The two other guys ran over and Cas beat them to bloody pulps. Castiel stood up and he unchained Dean and used him as a shield in front of him. Dean was struggling and mumbling against Castiel's hold. He still was bound by some chains. His eyes were pleading with Cas. Cas just nodded and set his focus on Castiel. "Your move." Cas whispered. Castiel threw Dean at him and ran out of the bar. Cas held Dean in his arms like he was hugging him. He slightly smiled and untied Dean and Dean took off the duck tape. "My God Cas you could have been killed!" Dean screamed at him. "I saved you be grateful Dean." Cas said in an angry tone. "Yeah thanks for that." Dean stated sarcastically "Your very welcome Dean. I hope the rest of your dream is pleasant." He turned and began to walk away when Dean grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together. Cas looked down at their hands and looked at Dean. Dean walked up to him and leaned in to his ear "Don't leave me Cas." He whispered. His tone was heavy with lust. Cas nodded and leaned back to see Dean's face. "How do you feel about me Dean? I need to know." "I love you so much Cas. You're my everything babe." He took a few steps forward and was pressing his chest against Cas's. "I don't know why I haven't done this yet." Cas tilted his head and Dean shook his head and he leaned in a pressed his lips to Cas's. The angel froze against the kiss then he melted into it. Dean's tongue brushed against Cas's bottom lip begging for entrance. Cas opened his lips and Dean deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as the swirled around each others mouths. Cas pushed Dean against the wall and continued to kiss him. Dean began to grind against Cas's hips and his growing erection. Cas moaned and grinded back against Dean. Dean broke the kiss and he and Cas were panting heavily. "Dean…." Cas whispered. "I'm going to wake up in a few seconds Cas. Remember I love you so much." Cas nodded he took his fingers off Dean's forehead as he woke up. "Mmm… Cas." He whispered hoarsely. Cas silenced him by putting one finger on his lips. Dean placed a kiss on it, and looked back up at Cas's stunning blue eyes. "Dean please listen before you speak. For months I have been by your side through good and bad. I have felt so many emotions because of you, and one of them was love. I love you Dean Winchester with all my heart. So if you wish to reject me then I won't mind, and I won't smite you. I just want you to know how I feel. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Dean." Dean smiled against Cas's finger. Cas place his hand on Dean's cheek, and it became slightly flushed and warm "Castiel you're an idiot to think I don't love you. Your also the best thing to happen to me. I wish I had told you earlier. I love you so much Castiel, you are my everything and more." Cas smiled and leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean smile into the kiss. Dean pulled Cas on top of him and eased his tongue into Cas's mouth. Dean glided his hands up Cas's shirt clad chest. He pulled of the tan coat over his lovers shoulders and Cas took it off and threw it on the floor. He took of his shoes, and started to unbutton his shirt. Dean finished the unbuttoning and tossed it with the coat on the floor. Cas hummed with excitement, and Dean began to pepper his neck with kisses and licks. "Dean." Cas whispered in a husky voice. " I know Cas I know." Dean whispered back and began to undo Cas's belt. Cas moaned at Dean bite into his shoulder, and then licked over the tender spot. Dean got the belt out of the loops and undid his fly. "Lean up a bit Cas." Cas did as he was commanded and Dean ripped his pants off. Dean stared at the angel's boxer. Licking his lips as he saw Cas's dick became more aroused. Dean flipped them over he was on top now, and began to lick, bite, and kiss his way down Cas's body. Cas moaning at ever action. "Dean… Dean… I-I need you in me now." Moaned Cas. Dean just smiled and quickly took of his shirt and jeans. Cas stopped his hands from taking off his boxers. The angel dragged his fingers down Dean's chest and gently tugged down Dean's boxer to reveal Dean's hard on. "Dean so beautiful." Cas moaned as Dean kissed his neck. "Just wait baby its going to be even better when its inside of you." Dean whispered. Cas shivered as he felt Dean's hot breath against his ear. Cas looked up into Dean's eyes and Dean looked into Cas's. They found nothing but love, devotion, and a hint of lust. Dean reached over and got into the bedside drawer and grabbed the condoms and lube he stashed there. Dean opened the lube and slicked up three fingers. "Ok Cas there is going to be some pain in the beginning but babe I promise it will be great in the end." Cas just nodded and braced himself from the coming intrusion. Dean grabbed one of Cas's legs and hiked it over his shoulder. He placed the finger at Cas's entrance and leaned in to kiss Cas. He pushed in and Cas hissed into Dean's mouth. "Sorry babe, but its gonna be good here in a few I promise." Dean said as he lightly pulled his finger back. Cas cried out in pain, and Dean's heart broke a little. He pushed back in a bit harder and pulled back lightly. Cas began to moan as the pleasure built up inside of him. Dean pushed in another finger and finally the last one. Cas was moaning like crazy and he gripped Dean's shoulder where his handprint was and squeezed hard. "Dean m'ready." "Ok baby." Dean grabbed the lube again and poured a large amount into his palm. He grabbed his dick and stroked up and down until he was covered completely. He pressed his dick against Cas's hole, and leaned down and captured Cas's lips in a heated kiss. He slowly pushed in and Cas released his lips and screamed quietly. "Cas I'm sorry its going to hurt for a few." Dean whispered to Cas "AH!" Cas screamed as Dean pushed himself all the way in. Cas was panting harshly. "Please don't move yet." Cas whispered to Dean. "I won't baby I promise. Not until your ready." It was minute before Cas nodded his head and Dean gently moved inside Cas. Cas hissed in pained but Dean kissed it away. Cas was panting harshly, and Dean was gently kissing Cas's lips and neck. The pain Cas was feeling faded and pleasure replaced it. Cas groaned and whispered to Dean to go faster. Dean flashed Cas a smile and picked his pace up. Soon Dean hit Castiel's prostate and Cas screamed out in ecstasy. "Harder Dean!" Dean angled himself to only hit that spot in Cas. Cas and Dean were both moaning. The cries became louder and louder. "Cas I'm not gonna last much longer." Dean groaned. "Cum Dean." Cas whispered hotly in Dean's ear. Dean climaxed with a loud groan. Cas climaxed as soon as Dean did. They were both panting and sweating lightly. "Wow… Cas that was… Amazing!" Dean exclaimed. "It was very pleasurable Dean." Dean smiled lightly. He leaned down and gently kissed Cas as he pulled out. "Mmm." Cas purred as Dean nuzzled his neck. "Goodnight Dean." Cas said as he closed his eyes. "Cas?" Cas looked at Dean. Worried filled Dean's eyes. "Will you stay with me? Please!" Dean asked in a small voice. Cas brushed a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Of course my love. Always and forever."


End file.
